Dreaming
by dey Esvenia
Summary: Yunho frustasi gara-gara mimpi? Mimpi apa sih? second HoMin fic from me XD wanna read n review? DLDR


Disclaimer: God & SMEnt

_Ngambara ing awang-awang_

_Hangelangut bebasan tanpa tepi_

_Narabase mega mendung_

_Miber ngideri jagad_

_Ngulamndara nglembara ngunggahi gunung_

_Katungkul ngumbar gagasan_

_Satemah digawa ngimpi_

DREAMING

By Shierryan

Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan jas panjang hitam yang hampir menyentuh mata kaki. Pakaian itu bergerak mengikuti irama jalannya. Gerakannya luwes, tidak hanya memikat mata tapi juga hati setiap orang yang melihatnya. Namun sekarang, hanya Yunho yang tengah mengagumi pesona mahkluk di depannya.

Pria tampan itu mengedipkan mata. Ia tidak ingat dimana saat ini dirinya berada. Entah itu di taman, tepi jalan, atau ruang kamarnya. Dia tidak tahu dan seolah tidak mau tahu. Yang sekarang ia pedulikan adalah sosok yang dengan indahnya berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Mereka berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter dan ia sudah mengunci pandangan Yunho sepenuhnya padanya.

Tubuhnya tinggi dibalut pakaian yang melekat pas, memperlihatkan bentuknya yang proporsional. Benar-benar indah. Yunho menggumamkan pujian tanpa henti. Bersyukur ia masih hidup sampai sekarang untuk dapat melihat ini. Dia semakin dekat. Yunho mengumpat setengah meratap menyadari 'dia' terlihat muda dan memukau. Oh, Yunho merasa betapa ia tua sekarang meski umurnya baru duapuluh lima.

Yunho berjalan mendekat dan terpana. Tampak sempurna ketika sosok itu tersenyum padanya. Senyum yang manis, mampu meluluhkan hati pria tampan itu. Lebih berani, Yunho mendekati sosok itu meski jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dengan gemetar, ia meraih tangan putih itu dalam genggamannya. Tidak ada penolakan terhadap apa yang Yunho lakukan padanya, ia tertawa pelan. Dadanya bergemuruh mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan orang di depannya.

Yunho bahagia. Dia benar-benar senang dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Mereka hanya bergandengan tangan tapi itu sudah melambungkan angannya. Menyingkirkan logikanya dan memenuhi hatinya dengan perasaan hangat yang menyenangkan.

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Terasa menyilaukan ketika ia akan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sebegitu hebatkah? Dia semakin memejamkan mata ketika cahaya itu semakin terang. Yunho juga dapat mendengar suara yang mengganggu telinganya. Tidak. Itu bukan suara sosok di depannya. Lalu apa?

Dia memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah putih, mengedip beberapa kali dan menyadari kalau itu adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Pria bermata musang itu terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sekeliling, mencari sosok yang baru saja bersamanya. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada dirinya di dalam ruangan ini beserta bunyi beker yang berdering. Mimpi? Ia mendesah, menyentuh beker itu agar berhenti bersuara. Yunho menatap tangannya, masih bisa merasakan lembut jemari yang balas menggenggam tangannya tadi.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat?" Yoochun, teman sekantor Yunho, bertanya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu lesu.

"Ada masalah?"

"…"

"Apa?"

"Aku bermimpi,"

"Apa itu mimpi buruk? Wajahmu pucat"

"Tidak, justru mimpi yang sangat indah."

"Mimpi indah dan kau frustasi seperti ini?"

"Justru itu, Chun. Aku frustasi karena itu hanya mimpi."

"Hahaa.. _You're such an ass, dude._"

Yoochun duduk di balik meja kerjanya dengan sisa tawa di bibirnya. Sementara Yunho menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas tangannya. beusaha mengingat mimpi indahnya. Sejurus kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya, mengumpat pelan. Ia tidak bisa mengingat wajah sosok yang menjadi alasan mengapa mimpinya itu indah. Yunho bersumpah ia sudah mengamati wajah itu dengan teliti, tapi kenapa sehelai rambut pun tidak bisa masuk dalam memorinya?

Ia mengerang frustasi, meratapi mimpi yang membuat dirinya berada dalam _mood_ terburuknya.

Junsu masuk ke dalam ruang kerja yang dibaginya bersama tiga orang rekannya. Ia langsung duduk di kursinya, bersiap untuk menyalakan komputer ketika dilihatnya salah satu sahabatnya bertingkah _out of habit_. Ia memutar kepalanya pada Yoochun.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Frustasi gara-gara mimpi"

Yoochun mengangkat bahu ketika Junsu menaikkan alisnya. Ia sudah akan membuka dokumen pekerjaannya ketika Yoochun balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak datang bersama Jaejoong"

"Oh, hari ini dia tidak masuk kerja. Sepupunya baru saja datang dari Jepang."

"Wanita?", tanya Yoochun antusias.

"Ck, pria"

"Hah, apa menariknya sampai dia harus ijin segala?"

"Apa? Tentu saja karena dia sepupu, jadi Jae membantunya. Memangnya kau yang hanya bersikap baik jika ada maunya."

"Ya! Bisakah kalian diam dan mulai bekerja?"

Yoochun dan Junsu terdiam menatap Yunho yang sudah sibuk dengan beberapa lembar dokumen dan komputer di depannya. Mereka berpandangan sekilas, Junsu memutar bola mata lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya. Begitu pula dengan Yoochun.

.

Malam-malam selanjutnya, Yunho tidak mendapat kesenangannya seperti tempo hari. Dia tidak bermimpi sama sekali, mungkin sosok itu enggan menemuinya lagi. ia mencoba melupakan bunga tidurnya itu dengan setumpuk pekerjaan, tapi setiap ia memiliki waktu senggang sedikit saja, makhluk indah itu segera menguasai pikirannya. Dan selalu berakhir dengan Yunho yang uring-uringan karena tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Yunho merasa seperti orang bodoh. Beberapa hari ini ia tidak nafsu makan dan lebih memilih melamun. Yoochun menggeleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, sementra Junsu menatapnya prihatin. Yunho mendesah, ia seperti orang yang sedag jatuh cinta, tapi pada siapa? Sosok di mimpinya? Sepertinya dia mulai gila. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang bahkan wajahnya tidak bisa diingatnya, sekeras apapun dia berusaha.

Jaejoong menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menyapukan pandang pada tiga sahabatnya.

"Aku akan mentraktir kalian minum malam ini", umumnya dengan ceria. Junsu mengalihkan pandangan ibanya dari Yunho.

"Dalam rangka apa, Jae?"

"Sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi Changmin."

"Sepupumu itu?"

"Ya, dia sudah diterima kerja di perusahaan sebelah dan ingin merayakannya", terang Jaejoong. "Karena kupikir akan sepi jika berdua saja, jadi aku mengundang kalian."

"Kau yakin, Jae?", tanya Yoochun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat tuh!", tunjuk Yoochun dengan dagunya. Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang seperti mayat hidup menatap kosong pada layar komputer. Dia berjalan menuju rekan kerjanya itu. Menepuk bahunya dan berujar tanpa beban.

"Justru bagus, biar dia bisa melupakan masalahnya"

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan kenapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya.

"Apa?", tanyanya pelan tapi dihiraukan oleh Jae. "Nah, sudah waktunya pulang. Aku harus menjemput Changmin dulu. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa!", dia sempat melambai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Yoochun dan Junsu saling menatap.

.

"Kenapa aku harus berakhir disini?"

"Karena Jaejoong yang menyuruh,"

Yunho mengumpat pelan mendengar jawaban Yoochun. Junsu lagi-lagi memberinya tatapan iba yang lagi-lagi tidak dipedulikannya. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa sambil meneguk sebotol bir.

Mereka berada di sebuah club malam ini, seperti undangan lebih tepatnya perintah Jaejoong. Beberapa menit yang lalu, sahabat mereka itu menelepon dan bicara dengan suara tegas agar mereka datang. Tapi dasar Jae, dia yang menyuruh dan dia sendiri malah telat.

Pria bermata musang itu masih sibuk dengan birnya ketika Yoochun menemukan sahabatnya itu baru saja memasuki club bersama dengan seorang pria. Ia melambaikan tangannya agar dua orang itu mengetahui posisi mereka. Yunho tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Jaejoong maupun sepupunya. Ia lebih suka mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

_Gotcha!_ Yunho terpaku pada satu titik, membeku lebih tepatnya. Melihat sosok yang sepertinya pernah dilihatnya entah dimana, begitu familiar. Dia berjarak beberapa meter darinya dan menuju ke arahnya. Yunho mengumpat, ini sama seperti mimpinya. Apa dia bermimpi lagi?

Dia memaksa kepalanya berputar, mengamati sekeliling. Banyak orang di sekitarnya, beberapa dari mereka menghalangi pandangan Yunho. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Yoochun sudah tidak lagi melambai dan sedang sibuk minum bir dengan Junsu. Menatap kembali sosok yang ternyata seorang pria itu dan baru menyadari kalau Jaejoong berjalan di sampingnya.

Yunho belum melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tapi jantungnya berdetak kencang dan hatinya kembali dipenuhi dengan perasaan hangat seperti kala itu. Apa akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu secara nyata?

"Perkenalkan, ini Shim Changmin. Sepupuku yang baru datang dari Jepang."

"Hallo, Changmin~"

"Changmin-ah, mereka adalah Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dan Jung Yunho."

"Salam kenal!" Changmin membungkuk. Ia mengambil duduk di sebelah Yunho, sementara Jaejoong di ujung.

Pria bermarga Jung itu belum mengalihkan pandang dari orang yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Changmin bergerak gugup dengan mata Yunho yang lekat menatapnya. Tapi tak ayal ia juga sedikit mencuri pandang. Yunho tersentak ketika sepasang mata itu bertabrakan dengan miliknya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, lalu minum bir yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

Ia merasa tersiksa berpura-pura bersikap biasa padahal jantungnya serasa ingin meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya. Yunho berkali-kali harus menahan tatapan matanya agar tidak kembali jatuh pada Changmin. Ia mencatat nama itu dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Lihat gadis yang sedang duduk di meja itu?", Jaejoong menunjuk. "Kurasa aku akan mengencaninya malam ini."

"Aku lebih suka wanita seksi yang sedang menari disana."

"Chunnie, kau memilih wanita yang sama denganku"

"Apa kau pikir kita bisa membaginya, Su?"

"_Let's find out_!"

"Baiklah, kita beraksi!" Jaejoong berdiri, diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya. Ia menatap dua orang sisanya yang tetap duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Kalian tidak ikut? Kita akan berburu wanita."

"Tidak tertarik!"

Bukan hanya tiga orang yang mendengar itu saja yang terkejut. Tapi dua pria yang barusan mengatakan hal itu secara bersamaan juga sama terkejutnya. Keduanya menoleh dan kembali beradu tatap.

"Ya sudah, kalian di situ saja, ya!"

Yunho bisa mendengar Jaejoong berkata diiringi kekehan Yoochun. Ia juga melihat Changmin sempat mengalihkan pandang sekilas untuk menjawab jaejoong. Tapi tidak dengannya. Ia sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan pria yang baru saja ditemuinya tapi terasa telah mengenalnya lama.

Ia bisa mengingat semua mimpinya sekarang. Sosok itu, bentuk tubuhnya, wajahnya, dan senyumnya. Sama persis dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya.

Ini gila! Benar-benar gila. Yunho tidak pernah absen dari yang namanya wanita. Sama dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang menggoda mahkluk indah itu. Tapi sekarang, Yunho menganggap wanita-wanita itu kalah indah dengan Changmin. Ia sangat yakin pria ini adalah jodohnya. Seorang pria, dan bukannya wanita yang sudah akrab dengan kehidupannya.

Yunho menyadari tubuhnya bergerak ke depan. Logikanya sudah terbang entah kemana dan ia semakin melayang karena Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mata mereka masih bertaut, mengeliminasi jarak sedikit demi sedikit. Yunho dapat merasakan nafas Changmin menerpa wajahnya. Mereka sangat dekat dan ini nyata.

Bibir mereka bertemu. Sentuhan ringan, tapi mampu membuat keduannya seperti tersengat aliran listrik yang menyenangkan. Yunho lebih menekan benda lembut itu, menghirup aroma musik yang menguar dari tubuh pria di depannya. Ia ingin lebih, bibir dan bau tubuh Changmin seperti candu baginya. Yunho melumat bibir itu lagi dan lagi.

Mereka terpisah hanya untuk mengambil napas. Lalu, kembali menyerang bibir lawannya. Erangan tak luput terdengar dari keduanya ketika ciuman mereka semakin panas. Tangan juga tidak tinggal diam, masing-masing bergerilya di tubuh pasangannya. Yunho melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Changmin, menariknya mendekat. Sementara sisanya memperdalam ciuman dengan menekan tengkuk pria itu.

Changmin mendesah ketika Yunho menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Yunho masuk dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Permainan mereka semakin basah meski beberapa kali terpisah karena tuntutan oksigen. Changmin mencengkram kerah baju pria di depannya ketika Yunho meraba paha bagian dalamnya. Ia membuka kakinya, memudahkan Yunho menyentuh tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Mereka mendesah. Pria jangkung itu menggerakkan tangannya seiring gerakan liar Yunho di bawah sana. Bibir mereka masih bertaut, saling melumat dan menghisap. Changmin membuka kancing kemeja Yunho, menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam. Ia meraba dada bidang pria itu dan bermain dengan putingnya yang mengeras. Keduanya mengerang.

"Wah, wah!"

"Kami hanya pergi sebentar dan kalian sudah membuka sesi _making out_?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Junsu tertawa melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang buru-buru memisahkan diri.

Yang tertangkap basah sedang berciuman itu saling memandang. Keadaan mereka berantakan dengan baju terbuka, nafas terengah, dan pandangan penuh gairah. Mereka tertawa. Changmin menggeleng, mengajak pasagannya itu berdiri. Yunho yang mengerti maksud Changmin segera menarik pria itu pergi. Meinggalkan ketiga sahabatnya dengan lambaian dan senyum penuh makna.

-end-

"Jadi, Yunho gay?"

"Setahuku Changmin iya, tapi aku baru tahu kalau Yunho juga,"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka. para wanita itu sudah menunggu."

"Kami dataang~"

"Apa menurut kalian kita juga harus mencobanya, Chun?"

"Apa?"

"Bercinta dengan pria?"

"Oh, menurutku boleh juga."

"Jae! Chunnie!"

"Oh, ayolah! Aku pria seksi di sebelah sana!"

"Aku mau yang imut itu!"

"Kalian serius?"

-beneran end-

a/n: fic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya pak Manthous yang judulnya Ngimpi, hehee.. da yang tahu? #kabur

matur nuwun lan mangga di-review,,, ^^

**Shierryan**


End file.
